SESUATU YANG BERBEDA
by Morena L
Summary: Ada yang kurang. Sasuke menginginkan sesuatu dalam hubungannya bersama Sakura. Sesuatu yang ia pikir cukup mengerikan dan dapat membuat Sakura meninggalkannya. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang dicintainya lagi/BDSM/Jika berkenan silakan RnR


Ada yang kurang. Sasuke menginginkan sesuatu dalam hubungannya bersama Sakura. Sudah lama ia ingin mengungkapkan keinginannya itu pada sang kekasih namun ia takut. Takut jika Sakura akan menolaknya dan berbalik meninggalkan dirinya. Sudah cukup ia kehilangan keluarganya dulu. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang dicintainya lagi. Tapi… semakin lama keinginannya itu semakin menghantui hari-harinya…

.

.

.

SESUATU YANG BERBEDA

Diclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya minjam tokoh-tokohnya saja

Story by Morena L

Untuk dua orang paling absurd yang pernah kukenal

Warning: Fanon, typo, BDSM, DLDR

.

.

.

Yang belum cukup umur untuk memiliki KTP harap '_back'_. Tetap nekat? Silakan tanggung sendiri akibatnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengaduk-ngaduk mangkuk ramennya tanpa ada niat sedikit pun untuk menyantapnya. Naruto bahkan sudah menghabiskan empat mangkuk ramen dengan lahapnya. Saat pikirannya sedang kacau begini nafsu makannya memang seolah pergi meninggalkan dirinya.

"Teme… kau kenapa? Kalau tidak mau makan ramenmu buatku saja!" kata Naruto yang langsung merebut mangkuk ramen Sasuke.

Setelah tiga kali suapan, Naruto menghentikan makannya. Ia meletakan sumpitnya dan memandang sahabatnya itu.

"Ada apa, teme? Kau sedang bermasalah dengan Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Naruto prihatin.

"Hn."

"Jangan bilang kau cemburu lagi? Astaga teme! Sakura-_chan_ tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, jadi tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan. Pria lain tidak akan bisa membuatnya berpaling darimu," kata Naruto memberi semangat.

"Bukan itu, Naruto. Aku―"

"Kau itu terlalu banyak berpikir, teme. Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan," sela Naruto.

"Hn."

"Teme! Jangan bilang kalau…" Naruto menatap penuh amarah pada pria yang duduk di sebelahnya itu, "…kau menemukan perempuan lain. Kau berselingkuh dari Sakura-_chan_! Kau menghianatinya dan tidak tega untuk mengakuinya! Kau sebenarnya ingin meninggalkan Sakura-_chan_ tapi tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengatakan hal itu tanpa menyakitinya! kau―"

"Kau ingin kubakar dengan Amaterasu?" suara dingin Sasuke membuat Naruto menghentikan semua tuduhan bertubi-tubinya dan segera menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Untung saja sore ini hanya ada mereka berdua di kedai ramen. Suasana yang tercipta kini mencekam karena mata Sasuke telah berubah menjadi Sharingan. Paman Teuchi pun menghentikan kegiatannya karena aura dingin Sasuke yang menakutkan.

"Te-teme. A-aku 'kan ha-hanya bercanda…" ucap Naruto terbata. Posisinya saat ini sedang di ujung tanduk. Salah bicara lagi maka ia pasti akan segera menyusul kedua orangtuanya ke alam baka.

Sasuke tidak menanggapi sahabatnya itu. Dengan emosi tertahan, matanya kembali menjadi sekelam malam. Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dan meninggalkan Naruto. Uchiha terakhir ini tahu kalau Naruto hanya bercanda. Sayangnya, pria rubah itu bercanda di saat yang tidak tepat.

"Hhh..." Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya perlahan.

Seharusnya ia tahu kalau Naruto bukan orang yang tepat untuk diajak berdiskusi tentang masalah ini. Mengajak Kakashi untuk berdiskusi sepertinya pilihan yang tepat. Sayangnya, gurunya saat masih genin dulu itu sedang sibuk-sibuknya. Setelah perang, Kakashi diangkat menjadi Hokage manggantikan Tsunade. Siapa sangka pria yang selalu tanpa semangat itu bisa mengemban tugas dengan baik sebagai Hokage.

Walaupun sudah empat tahun berlalu tapi kesibukan Kakashi tidak pernah surut. Saat ini pun Sasuke tetap belum bisa mengganggu waktu Hokage keenam itu karena ia baru saja menikahi Uzumaki Karin. Pengantin baru tentu tak ingin diganggu bukan? Apalagi meminta bantuannya untuk masalah yang sedang dipendam Sasuke ini.

Tidak terasa Sasuke telah sampai di depan Rumah Sakit Konoha. Karena melamun ia tidak menyadari ke mana arah kakinya berjalan. Pria itu memperhatikan sekelilingnya sebentar, hari sudah senja jadi sepertinya tidak masalah jika ia sekalian saja menjemput Sakura.

oOo

"Sasuke-_kun_…" sapa Sakura saat menemukan kekasihnya sedang bersandar pada batang pohon besar di dekat rumah sakit.

"Hn."

Mereka kemudian berjalan beriringan. Sepanjang perjalanan Sakura memperhatikan Sasuke yang hanya diam saja. Akhir-akhir ini Sasuke memang lebih pendiam dari biasanya, seperti ada sesuatu yang ia pendam namun tidak dapat ia utarakan.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau ada masalah?" tanya Sakura.

"…"

"Atau kau harus pergi karena ada misi berbahaya?"

"…"

"Sasuke-_kun_? Kenapa diam saja?" tanya Sakura yang makin bingung dengan tingkah laku prianya itu.

"Malam ini … kau jangan pulang, ya," ucapnya sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura.

Pipi Sakura kemudian merona mendengar perkataan kekasihnya itu. Sejak resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih setahun yang lalu, Sakura memang sering berkunjung ke kediaman Sasuke di Distrik Uchiha. Mereka sering makan malam berdua, membersihkan rumah bersama, membuat kebun kecil dan taman, dan hal-hal lainnya. Tidak jarang Sakura harus menginap dan memberikan berbagai macam alasan untuk kedua orangtuanya.

Banyak orang yang sudah tahu kalau sekarang mereka berdua sedang menjalin hubungan khusus. Tapi hanya Kakashi yang tahu kalau hubungan mereka sudah terlalu jauh. Tak ada yang bisa luput dari mata _sensei_ mesum itu. Mereka berdua sudah sering melakukan hubungan intim layaknya suami istri. Entah sejak kapan Sasuke pun tak ingat lagi. Semuanya berjalan secara alami, ia merasa sangat nyaman dengan keberadaan Sakura di sisinya. Memenuhi semua rasa hausnya akan kasih sayang, baik pada jiwa maupun fisiknya. Sasuke berani bertaruh jika Naruto dan Sai akan menguburnya hidup-hidup jika mengetahui hal itu. Sedangkan Kakashi, ia lebih pengertian. Pria berambut perak itu mengerti akan gejolak masa muda mantan murid-muridnya.

"Mm… Sasuke-_kun_. Tadi Karin datang ke rumah sakit," ujar Sakura berusaha memecahkan rasa canggungnya.

"Hn."

"Kau tahu, dia hamil. Aku, Ino, dan Shizune-_senpai_ menggodanya habis-habisan karena ternyata dia sudah mengandung tiga bulan, padahal dia belum sampai sebulan menikah dengan Kakashi-_sensei_," ujar Sakura yang semakin bersemangat, "ternyata Rokudaime Hokage dan istrinya sudah memproses si bayi sebelum pernikahan mereka, hihihi…" lanjut Sakura sambil tersenyum geli.

"Kemarin juga Temari baru saja melahirkan anak laki-laki untuk Shikamaru. Kau tidak akan percaya Sasuke-_kun_! Anak itu hanya mengangis saat baru keluar dari rahim ibunya, setelahnya dia tidur sepanjang hari. Ino terus menggerutu betapa miripnya anak itu dengan Shikamaru. Setelah itu, kami menggoda Ino karena belum juga menyatakan perasaanya pada Kiba. Tahu sendiri kan Kiba seperti apa. Ah … aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya kalau Ino memiliki anak dengan Kib―"

"Kau sudah menginginkan seorang anak?" potong Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasu… eh… i-itu… ma-maksudku…" Sakura menjadi kikuk seketika. Dalam pikiran Sakura sepertinya Sasuke salah mengartikan ceritanya.

Sambil tetap menggenggam tangan Sakura, pemuda itu mempercepat langkahnya. Sakura yang masih salah tingkah menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengikuti Sasuke. Ah, harusnya tadi ia tidak menceritakan tentang Karin dan yang lainnya sehingga Sasuke menjadi salah sangka. Bukannya tidak ingin segera memiliki anak, tapi Sasuke sampai sekarang belum melamarnya. Ia tidak ingin ada anggapan kalau mereka menikah karena kecelakaan. Yah, walaupun mereka sudah terlalu jauh dari hanya sekedar pacaran, tapi tetap saja Sakura menginginkan segala sesuatu berjalan pada jalur yang tepat.

Lain di pikiran Sakura, lain pula dengan yang ada di kepala Sasuke. Sebenarnya ia hanya asal tebak saja tentang pemikiran memiliki anak. Ia tidak benar-benar menyimak celotehan kekasih merah mudanya itu karena masih memikirkan hal lain. Pemuda ini terus-terusan dihantui oleh keinginan yang ia anggap gila. Pemuda dengan iris _onyx_ ini tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Salah bicara sedikit saja, hubungannya dan Sakura bisa hancur. Dan jika hal itu terjadi maka impiannya untuk membangkitkan klan Uchiha pun akan ikut hancur. Tidak! Hanya Sakura yang ia inginkan sebagai ibu dari anak-anaknya kelak.

Jadi… apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini? Membiarkan seolah tidak ada apa-apa tetapi keinginan itu terus membayanginya atau … memberitahu Sakura tapi dia harus siap dengan segala resiko terburuknya?

.

.

000

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah Sakura segera membuka kulkas dan mengambil bahan-bahan yang ia perlukan untuk memasak makan malam mereka. Pada dasarnya Sasuke bukan tipikal orang yang pilih-pilih makan. Asalkan bukan makanan manis pasti akan ia habiskan makanan itu tanpa sisa. Perlu digarisbawahi bahwa Sasuke akan makan tanpa sisa jika makanannya diberi ekstra tomat.

Dengan cekatan gadis itu memotong sayuran, beberapa jenis jamur, dan kerang-kerangan. Sepertinya wanita muda ini berniat membuat sup miso. Setelah memasukan semua bahan ke dalam panci, ia kembali membuka kulkas untuk mengambil potongan ikan salmon yang masih terlihat segar.

Setelah hidangannya, yaitu sup miso dan sashimi salmon selesai di masak, ia kemudian menatanya di atas meja makan. Sakura sepertinya cukup puas dengan hasil masakannya. Dengan bersemangat ia menuju kamar Sasuke untuk memanggilnya dan mengajak makan malam.

oOo

Sasuke yang telah selesai membersihkan diri kemudian makan malam bersama Sakura. Keduanya kembali terjebak dalam suasana canggung yang tak menyenangkan. Sakura semakin mengernyitkan dahinya, menatap bingung Sasuke yang duduk dihadapannya. Menurutnya pria Uchiha itu bertingkah sangat aneh belakangan ini. Aksi diam Sasuke ini tidak seperti biasanya.

"Sasuke-_kun_," panggil Sakura sambil menurunkan sumpitnya, "ada apa? Katakan padaku. Jangan diam-diam begini…"

"…"

"Sasuke-_kun_…"

Sasuke juga ikut meletakan sumpitnya dan memandang Sakura dalam. "Kadang lebih baik tidak tahu apa-apa, Sakura."

"Ma-maksudmu apa?" Sakura berusaha menepis firasat buruk yang hadir di benarknya. "Sasuke-_kun_ … kau tidak memiliki orang lain selain a―"

"Kau mengenalku," potong Sasuke.

"Lalu apa?" Sakura semakin panik. Ya, ia memang sangat mengenal Sasuke. Pria itu telah memutuskan untuk berkomitmen membina hubungan dengannya dan Sakura yakin Sasuke tidak akan menghianati cinta mereka.

"Kau bisa saja marah, membenciku, menjauhiku, bahkan mungkin tidak ingin bertemu denganku lagi jika tahu," kata pemuda itu datar.

"Bagaimana aku kau bisa berpikir begitu sementara aku saja tidak tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu? Kita sudah berjanji 'kan akan membagi segalanya bersama…"

"Sakura…" panggilnya dengan berat hati, "yang kuinginkan adalah sesuatu yang mengerikan."

Saat itu juga bayangan kalau Sasuke akan pergi dan berkhianat lagi pada desa berputar dalam pikiran Sakura. Bayangan saat Sasuke meninggalkannya bertahun-tahun yang lalu kembali hadir. Bayangan saat Sasuke berusaha membunuhnya, bayangan saat Sasuke dan Naruto bertarung habis-habisan seusai perang, dan bayangan-bayangan mengerikan lainnya berputar bagaikan film.

"Sakura… Sakura…"

Bagaikan orang kesetanan, wanita merah muda itu berlari dari tempat duduknya memutari meja dan segera memeluk leher Sasuke. "Kau tidak boleh pergi Sasuke-_kun_! Tidak boleh! Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku lagi!" pekiknya sambil terisak. Tentu saja ia sangat takut jika Sasuke pergi lagi meninggalkannya.

"Aku tidak pergi," jawabnya sambil membawa Sakura untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

"Lalu apa maksudmu? Kalau kau tidak pergi lagi terus APA?" rupanya Sakura mulai kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Aku … ini sulit … Sakura," timpal Sasuke yang masih belum sanggup mengutarakan keinginan tersembunyinya itu.

"Jangan seperti ini Sasuke. Aku benar-benar takut kau pergi lagi," kata Sakura sambil kembali memeluk leher Sasuke erat di atas pangkuan pria itu.

"Kau bisa membenciku kalau tahu…"

"Sasuke-_kun_, lihat aku," kata Sakura sambil mengarahkan wajah Sasuke agar menatapnya. "Apa aku membencimu saat kau ingin membunuhku?"

Sasuke menggeleng.

"Apa aku menjauhimu setelah kau memutuskan kembali ke desa?"

Kembali pemuda itu menggeleng.

"Apa aku menolak saat kau memintaku menjadi kekasihmu?"

Satu gelengan lagi.

"Jadi apa masalahmu?" paksa Sakura. Aksi bungkam Sasuke sungguh membuatnya tidak mengerti.

"Aku ingin mengikatmu," jawab Sasuke dengan raut muka yang tak dapat diartikan.

"Kau sudah mengikatku Sasuke. Seumur hidup aku sudah tidak bisa lepas darimu," seru Sakura meyakinkan.

"Aku ingin mengikatmu … dalam artian yang sesungguhnya," kata Sasuke lagi.

Kali ini Sakura melihat ada keraguan dalam diri Sasuke saat mengatakan hal tadi. Mengikatnya? Mengikatnya dalam hal apa?

"Aku ingin mengikatmu dalam hubungan intim kita. Bukan hanya mengikat, aku ingin melakukan hal lain yang tidak pernah kau bayangkan. Kau akan melihat aku yang berbeda. Aku … bisa saja berlaku kasar padamu," lanjut Sasuke dengan cemas.

Sakura yang mendengar itu semakin memucat.

"Aku sudah lama memendam ini. Tapi aku tidak akan melakukannya jika kau tidak mau," ujar Sasuke sambil mengelus helaian merah muda sang kekasih.

"Sa-su-ke… kau… punya kecenderungan seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke tak percaya.

Memandang wajah Sakura yang memucat membuat Sasuke merasa bersalah. Dibelainya punggung wanitanya itu agar lebih tenang.

"Sekarang semuanya ada padamu, aku tidak ingin memaksamu karena aku tidak mau kehilangan lagi."

Sakura terdiam lagi. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika Sasuke memiliki keinginan terpendam seperti itu. Pantas saja Sasuke terus diam dan menolak memberitahunya. Jadi … apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

"Sakura, sudah kubilang ak―"

"Baiklah," sela Sakura.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke tak percaya.

"Aku bilang baiklah," jawab Sakura sambil menatap mata lelakinya.

"Sakura…"

"Siapa yang bilang aku tidak takut? Aku sangat takut pada keinginanmu itu. Tapi aku tahu kau tidak akan menyakitiku, jadi aku mencoba untuk mempercayaimu."

Sasuke masih menatap tak percaya pada kekasihnya. Ini tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin Sakura memenuhi permintaanya yang menakutkan itu. Tidak mungkin Sakura tetap percaya padanya. Tidak mungkin…

"Aku bilang aku percaya padamu, Sasuke-_kun_," ujar Sakura berusaha meyakinkannya.

"Kupikir kau akan pergi," kata Sasuke yang masih tak percaya dengan jawaban dari Sakura.

"Aku pernah berjanji untuk melakukan apapun untukmu. Kau tidak lupa, 'kan?"

Keduanya masih saling berpandangan dalam diam. Sasuke tahu tak mudah bagi Sakura untuk mengiyakan keinginannya. Ia hanya tidak menyangka kalau Sakura masih tetap bersedia percaya dan menyerahkan diri seutuhnya, padahal wanita itu sebenarnya takut.

"_Arigatou_," kata Sasuke tulus.

"Hm," timpal Sakura sambil kembali memeluk leher kekasihnya. "Tapi ada satu syarat," bisiknya di telinga Sasuke, "jangan libatkan ular atau hewan apa pun!"

.

.

000

.

.

Sakura bernapas putus-putus saat berbaring di atas ranjang Sasuke. Pria di atasnya itu sedang sibuk dengan aksinya menelanjangi sang kekasih. Kaos merah marun dan celana pendek hitamnya entah sudah berada di mana. Pria yang bertelanjang dada di atasnya itu memandangnya dalam. Iris sekelam malam itu seperti meminta kepastian, apakah kekasih _emerald-_nya ini sudah yakin dengan keputusannya.

Sebuah anggukan menjadi jawaban dari tatapan bertanya Sasuke. Membuat lelaki itu semakin yakin dengan langkah selanjutnya yang akan ia ambil. Matanya menggelap saat membuka penutup bagian atas dari tubuh sang kekasih. Tangannya meremas perlahan dua gundukan yang sudah dijamahnya berkali-kali itu. Tubuh Sakura selalu membuatnya mabuk. Sasuke begitu candu akan tubuh gadis di bawahnya ini, membuatnya tak pernah bosan untuk menyentuhnya. Ia ingin menyenangkan Sakura sebentar sebelum memulai penyiksaannya.

Mulutnya dengan ahli mengulum kuncup merah muda pada dada Sakura. mengulum puncak payudara itu seperti seorang bayi yang kelaparan. Tangannya tak tinggal diam, diremasnya dengan pijatan teratur dada Sakura yang bebas. Lidahnya dan tangannya bergerak seirama menggoda puncak yang mengeras itu sehingga tubuh Sakura bergerak tak beraturan. Sensasi ini selalu membuatnya tak kuat.

"Aahhhnn.. Sasuu… aahhh…" desahnya tak karuan.

Tubuh mereka secara perlahan tapi pasti mulai bersimbah keringat. Sakura menjambak perlahan rambut Sasuke. Kepala pria itu masih berada di dadanya dan menyiksa kedua gundukan itu dengan intens. Tangannya yang bebas menyentuh setiap titik sensitif Sakura dan membuat wanitanya semakin mengerang kencang.

Puas menyiksa dada, Sasuke mengarahkan jajahannya ke leher dan bahu Sakura. memberikan bercak-bercak yang pasti akan sangat sulit untuk dihilangkan. Mencium dengan ganas bibir Sakura. Memasukan lidahnya dan mengobrak-abrik gua hangat itu. Menggigit bibir bawah wanitanya, menghisap, mengulum, semuanya ia lakukan sampai bibir Sakura berwarna sangat merah dan bengkak.

"Sasuke… ahhhnn…" erang Sakura saat Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya dan mencium sepanjang tulang belakangnya. Memberikan impuls listrik kecil yang membuat sekujur tubuhnya menegang. Sasuke tak pernah gagal dalam membangkitkan gairahnya.

Sasuke lalu kembali membalik tubuh sang kekasih. Wajah Sakura semakin memerah saat dengan perlahan Sasuke membuka penutup tubuh terakhirnya. Setelah material berbentuk segitiga itu lepas sepenuhnya dari tubuh Sakura, si pemuda kemudian membuangnya ke sisi tempat tidur.

Biasanya Sasuke akan membuka lebar kedua lututnya dan memulai permainan dengan lidah dan jarinya. Namun lelaki itu malah bangkit berdiri menuju ke lemarinya. Ia mengambil sebuah tas berwarna hitam sebelum menutup lemari itu lagi.

"Kita mulai sekarang, Sakura," ujar Sasuke parau.

oOo

Tali itu mulai membelit tubuhnya. Memberikan perasaan tak nyaman yang menghinggapi sekujur tubuhnya. Ia menatap langsung mata Sasuke saat lelakinya itu menyatukan kedua tangannya di kepala ranjang dan mengikatnya. Mata Sasuke menggelap dan pria itu menyeringai tipis. Tak tahu kenapa tubuh Sakura merinding menyadari seringai pada bibir sang kekasih. Ternyata Sasuke tak hanya mengikat tangannya saja, kakinya pun diikat dengan tali sehingga posisi kakinya terbuka lebar.

Sakura merasa sangat terganggu dengan posisinya ini. Mata wanita merah muda itu memicing menatap Sasuke yang kini berdiri di pinggir tempat tidur. Pria itu menatap puas pada hasil karyanya di tubuh Sakura. Tali itu membelit melingkar pada tangannya, lengan, dada, perut, paha sampai pada pergelangan kakinya.

"Kyaa!" Sakura berteriak kencang saat Sasuke menciumnya dengan brutal. Bibirnya dihisap kencang, sesekali bibir bawah Sakura digigit oleh lelaki di atasnya itu. Tangan Sasuke tidak tinggal diam, kedua payudara gadis itu diremasnya dengan penuh tenaga.

Sakit! Itu yang Sakura rasakan. Ia ingin memberontak dan memaksa Sasuke menghentikan ini segera. Sayangnya wanita merah muda ini tidak dapat bersuara. Bibirnya ditawan total oleh Sasuke, suara yang dapat ia keluarkan hanyalah rintihan yang sudah pasti tidak akan dipedulikan oleh Sasuke.

Sakura menggerakan tubuhnya sebagai reaksi atas ketidaknyamanan tubuhnya. Matanya melebar saat ia meyadari keganjilan itu. Semakin ia menggeliat tak nyaman, tubuhnya semakin terasa perih. Permukaan tali semakin menggesek tubuhnya dan memberikan ruam merah pada bekas ikatannnya. Rupanya Sasuke memakai simpul khusus pada saat mengikatnya tadi. Jika Sakura bergerak maka ikatan pada sekujur tubuhnya akan semakin kencang.

Sakura melesakan kepalanya semakin dalam pada bantal saat merasakan kedua puting payudaranya dipelintir dengan cukup kuat oleh jari-jari Sasuke. Wanita merah muda itu menggigit bibirnya saat ia merasakan lehernya kini telah dijajah oleh Sasuke. Pria itu memberikan gigitan-gigitan kecil pada leher jenjangnya.

"Aahhnnn..." Sakura pun tak mengerti kenapa ia mendesah. Perih di sekujur tubuhnya malah menghantarkan sebuah kenikmatan tersendiri dalam benaknya. Ia tahu lilitan tali akan semakin kencang jika ia bergerak, gesekan permukaan tali juga akan membuat kulitnya semakin perih bahkan memar, tapi … entah kenapa tubuhnya tetap saja menggeliat. Ia suka perih ini. Ia suka rasa sakit ini!

"Aku tahu kau juga menyukainya," kata Sasuke sambil terus memberikan tanda sepanjang bahunya.

"Kenapa ti-tidak… langsung saja aaahhhh…" Sakura tahu jika hasrat Sasuke juga sudah meninggi. Ia dapat merasakan bagian bawah Sasuke yang bersentuhan dengan kewanitaanya sudah sangat sesak.

"Kita baru mulai Sa-ku-ra," jawab Sasuke dengan tangannya yang masih terus memelintir pucuk merah muda pada dada kekasihnya.

Jawaban Sasuke itu memunculkan ketakutan dalam hati Sakura. Baru mulai? Berarti akan ada lagi penyiksaan, rasa sakit, ketakutan, ketidakberdayaan selanjutnya. Sakura takut akan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Namun, dia belum menyadari ketakutan ini membuat daerah intimnya di bawah sana semakin lembab. Ketakutan akan rasa sakit ini membawakan rangsangan yang sungguh tidak ia duga sama sekali.

"Ugh!" rintihnya saat merasakan jepitan yang cukup menyakitkan pada kedua puting payudaranya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya sebentar. Pemandangan yang ia saksikan adalah Sasuke sedang menjepit kedua puncak payudaranya itu dengan jepitan khusus. "Apa ya-yang… k-kau… lakukan?" tanyanya dengan napas terputus-putus.

"Rasa takut dan perih bisa menciptakan sesuatu yang luar biasa Sakura. Sekarang diam dan dengarkan semua perkataanku. Jangan pernah membantah atau aku akan semakin sadis!"

Ekspresi ketakutan kini tercetak jelas di mata Sakura. Pantas saja Sasuke seolah enggan meminta persetujuannya tadi. Lelaki itu benar, Sakura kini melihat sosok yang berbeda dari kekasihnya itu. Ini bukan Sasuke yang biasanya. Ini adalah Sasuke yang sanggup melakukan apa saja.

Sakura menahan napasnya dalam-dalam, menawan begitu banyak oksigen di dalam paru-parunya dan enggan mengeluarkan karbon dioksida saat ia merasakan bibir kewanitaanya juga dijepit. Sasuke menjepit menggunakan dua penjepit pada masing-masing sisinya.

"Nanti aku akan menutup matamu, tapi tidak sekarang. Bagaimana rasanya menyaksikan sendiri ketidakberdayaanmu?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

Nyeri pada dua titik tersensitifnya memberikan impuls tersendiri. Apalagi tatapan mata Sasuke seolah menikam seluruh tubuhnya. Pelan-pelan Sasuke yang tadi duduk di samping tubuh Sakura mulai merendahkan tubuhnya. Ia mulai memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan pada permukaan dada Sakura, tangannya yang sudah sangat terlatih mengelus kedua sisi perut si kekasih, membuat Sakura setengah mati menahan diri agar tidak bergerak.

Semua rasa sakit ini mengerikan. Jika dia bergerak maka belitan tali itu akan semakin membaut tubuhnya tersiksa. Sudah cukup siksaan yang timbul karena penjepit-penjepit sialan itu.

Tarikan napas Sakura semakin tidak teratur saat Sasuke kini mencium permukaan perut ratanya. Matanya ia pejamkan erat-erat saat ibu jari Sasuke menyeruduk klitorisnya. Selangkangannya terasa ngilu karena rangsangan Sasuke pada tonjolan kecil di kewanitaannya dan karena rasa sakit akibat penjepit yang dipasang Sasuke semakin menjadi-jadi.

"HHhhhhhh… Eeeennnngg…" erangnya tak kuasa saat dua jari Sasuke mulai memasuki kewanitaaannya. Jari nakal itu dengan lincah bergerak, mengaduk-aduk cairan kental yang mulai keluar tanpa kendali. Tidak hanya itu, rupanya sambil memainkan jari di dalam daerah intim itu, Sasuke tetap menugaskan ibu jarinya untuk terus menyentil klitorisnya. Tangan Sasuke yang bebas tidak menganggur begitu saja, tangan itu mengelus sepanjang paha dalam Sakura.

Tak tahan lagi akhirnya Sakura bergerak liar. Hasilnya? Sudah tentu perih di tubuhnya semakin bertambah. Tali itu melilitnya semakin kuat, rasa nyeri menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya bagaikan listrik. Belum lagi gerakan liarnya itu membuat jepitan pada dada dan kewanitaannya semakin memberikan rasa sakit. Tubuhnya tak kuat, rasa nyeri dan ngilu ini membuatnya semakin terangsang. Sasuke sendiri tak ada niatan untuk menghentikan Sakura, ia malah semakin menambah kecepatan jarinya pada lorong hangat itu.

"Aaaaaahhhhhnnnn…" tanpa diduga klimaks pertamanya datang di tengah rasa nyeri luar biasa yang sedang menderanya. Aneh! Ia mencapai puncak kenikmatannya dibarengi dengan rasa sakit yang luar biasa dan itu terasa sangat mengagumkan! Kenikmatan dan kesakitannya seolah melebur menjadi satu.

oOo

Di tengah-tengah masa pemulihan dari klimaksnya tadi, tiba-tiba Sakura hanya bisa melihat gelap di sekelilingnya. Ada sebuah benda yang menghalangi penglihatannya. Rupanya Sasuke menggunakan kain penutup mata untuk menutup matanya.

Sekarang apa lagi? Kegelapan ini membuat Sakura makin tak berdaya. Keringat semakin membanjiri tubuhnya. Ia tegang membayangkan apa lagi yang bisa dilakukan Sasuke padanya. Tubuhnya telah terikat semakin kuat, ia dalam posisi yang semakin tak berdaya sekarang. Tak tahu apa rencana Sasuke selanjutnya justru membuat rasa takutnya meningkat. Apa Sasuke akan menggunakan benda tajam? Atau … apa Sasuke akan melanggar janjinya dengan menggunakan ular?

"Kesakitan dapat memberikan kenikmatan, Sakura…" kata Sasuke dengan nada berat.

"Awh! Sasu, itu ap― ahh!" Benda cair dan cukup panas itu memberikan rasa nyeri baru padanya. Setiap kali benda panas itu menetes menyentuh permukaan kulitnya, tubuh Sakura akan tersentak kaget. Setelah beberapa tetesan sesudahnya, Sakura menyadari kalau itu adalah tetesan lilin panas. Tidak melukai memang, tapi cukup memberikan rasa nyeri.

"Sasuke… Ah! Sa-sak― ah!" tetesan lilin itu terus menjumpai permukaan kulitnya. "Ahhh!" teriakan itu sedikit lebih kencang karena Sasuke meneteskan lilin pada permukaan areola―daerah di sekitar puting― sang kekasih. Napas Sakura tercekat dan tubuhnya terus tersentak saat tetesan lilin itu mulai menuruni sepanjang perutnya.

"Ja-jangan Sasu…" mohonnya saat ia merasakan tetesan lilin mulai menuruni pusarnya secara konstan.

"JANGAN!" teriaknya histeris saat tetesan lilin itu semakin mendekati belahan kewanitaanya. Tangannya yang terikat di kepala ranjang terus bergerak liar, berusaha agar ikatan pada tangannya dapat terlepas. Ini gila! Sasuke tidak boleh meneteskan lilin panas itu pada organ terintimnya.

"KITA PUTUS KALAU KAU BERANI MENETESKANNYA DI SANA!"

"Kau tidak boleh memerintahku!" Sakura semakin tegang karena jawaban yang diterimanya dari Sasuke. Napasnya memburu? Apa Sasuke akan menghukumnya? Tidak ini adalah salah Sasuke! Rasa marah menyergap wanita bermata _emerald _itu!

"SASU― kyaaaa!" Sakura mengerang kencang saat ia merasakan lidah Sasuke bergerak sangat liar di dalam lorong kewanitannya. Organ tak bertulang itu bergerak tak tentu arah dan memberikan tekanan yang sangat kuat. Apa lagi yang Sasuke rencakan kali ini. Tubuh Sakura tak kuasa untuk menahan diri agar tidak bergerak. Ia tidak peduli lagi kalau tubuhnya akan semakin kesakitan dalam lilitan tali itu.

Tring! Tubuh Sakura sontak menegang karena mendengar benda tajam yang beradu. Sebagai ninja profesional ia tahu kalau itu suara kunai.

Duk! Telinganya menangkap ada beberapa benda yang jatuh secara teratur di sekeliling tubunya. Merasa tak nyaman ia menggeliatkan tubuhnya ke samping.

"Aw!" jeritnya tak percaya saat tubuhnya mengenai ujung kunai―walaupun tidak sampai menembus kulitnya.

Sial! Matanya ditutup sehingga ia hanya bisa melihat kegelapan, sekujur tubuhnya sudah sakit karena lilitan tali, perih karena jepitan pada puting payudaranya, nyeri akibat tetesan lilin yang belum hilang. Apalagi ia sedang disiksa oleh gerakan lidah Sasuke di kewanitaannya―penjepit pada bibir kewanitaan Sakura sudah dilepas sebelum Sasuke memasukkan lidahnya. Kini bertambah lagi kunai-kunai yang dialiri cakra di sekeliling tubuh Sakura. Salah bergerak sedikit saja maka tubuhnya akan tertusuk kunai. Sasuke benar-benar menunjukkan kalau ia tak ingin dibantah.

"Sasuke… hhh… hhh… kumohon… maafkan aku…" isaknya.

Bukannya menghentikan siksaanya, kini Sasuke manambah lagi dengan meremas-remas bokong kenyal Sakura. Oh, astaga! Apa Sasuke tak tahu emosi Sakura teraduk-aduk sejak tadi?

"Sasukee…" panggil Sakura dalam ketegangan. Sakura sangat yakin, jarak kunai-kunai yang menggantung dengan kulitnya hanya berjarak beberapa millimeter. Ia tegang membayangkan kunai-kunai itu menggores kulitnya. Kunai tajam yang dapat merobek kulitnya hanya dengan satu gerakan. Bisa saja setelah ini ia dirawat di rumah sakit akibat kunai-kunai itu yang menggores kulit mulusnya tanpa ampun.

Tidak peduli, Sasuke terus melanjutkan gerakan lidahnya dan remasannya. Sedangkan Sakura masih terjebak dalam ketakutannya. Ia benci ketidakberdayaannya ini. Salah sedikit tubuhnya akan semakin terikat, salah bergerak tubuhnya akan tertusuk kunai. Dan yang paling ia benci, ia menikmatinya!

Rasa perih,ngilu, nyeri, tidak nyaman, takut, ditambah dengan rangsangan Sasuke, semuanya memberikan hasrat yang Sakura sendiri tidak dapat mempercayainya. Semakin sakit dan takut maka ada kenikmatan sendiri yang semakin membuncah. Sakura marah pada dirinya sendiri! Marah karena pada kenyatannya ia suka pada semua emosi yang menyatu itu.

Desahannya semakin kencang. Tanda bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan kembali mencapai puncak kenikmatannya.

"Kau mau aku berhenti?"

"Jangan!" jawabnya refleks dan ia seketika menyesali jawabannya itu.

"Bukankah kau tidak menyukainya? Baiklah, aku berhenti sekarang." dan Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya. Benar-benar berhenti…

Sialan. Emosi Sakura semakin tidak menentu. Kali ini apalagi yang diinginkan Sasuke? Sakura takut, sakit, marah, dan tidak terpuaskan!

Tanpa diduga lilitan tali kini mengendor. Rupanya secara perlahan Sasuke melepaskan belitan tambang yang mengelilingi tubuhnya sejak tadi. Tidak hanya itu, tali yang mengikat kedua tangannya di kepala ranjang ia lepaskan. Selain itu, Sasuke juga melepas jepitan pada puncak dada kekasihnya.

Dengan satu gerakan ia tahu kalau Sasuke sedang mengubah posisi mereka. Sakura mereka-reka kalau saat ini ia sedang berada di atas tubuh Sasuke. Rupanya pria itu sudah melepas semua pakaiannya karena kulit telanjang Sakura dapat merasakan kalau Sasuke sudah tidak mengenakan apa pun. Sakura menebak pria itu sekarang setengah berbaring dan bersandar pada tumpukan bantal. Tangannya ia tumpangkan pada perut bidang Sasuke untuk mempertahankan posisi tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh. Jujur saja, Sakura sudah sangat lemas sekarang. Semua siksaan Sasuke sudah menguras tenaganya, jadi mau marah pun percuma.

Saat penutup matanya dibuka, semua prediksi Sakura benar. Ia sedang duduk mengangkangi pinggang Sasuke dengan kejantanan lelaki itu yang telah memasukinya. Pria itu sendiri bersandar pada tumpukan bantal sambil menyeringai.

"Ambil sendiri kenikmatan yang kau inginkan," titahnya.

Sakura membuang muka marah. Sasuke tidak boleh memperlakukannya seperti ini. Setelah semua yang terjadi tadi lantas Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk memuaskan diri sendiri? Enak saja!

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak menerima penolakan," kata Sasuke dengan sedikit geraman.

Dagu Sakura dicengkeram dan diarahkan agar menatap Sasuke. Mata _onyx_ itu telah berubah menjadi semerah darah dan dihiasi dengan tiga tomoe. Sakura telah terperangkap dalam genjutsu yang dilancarkan sang kekasih.

Kamar Sasuke kini berubah menjadi alun-alun desa di mana banyak orang yang berjalan dan melakukan aktivitas di sekeliling tempat tidur mereka. Sakura kembali panik, walaupun ini adalah genjutsu tapi tetap saja berada pada posisi berhubungan intim di tengah orang banyak itu sangat memalukan.

"Reaksi mereka tergantung dirimu Sakura. Jika kau bergerak dan memuaskan kita berdua, maka orang-orang ini akan beraktivitas seolah kita tak ada. Tapi jika kau tetap diam maka mereka akan seolah melihat kita dalam posisi ini dan mengelilingi ranjang ini. Kau tentu tidak ingin terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini kan?

Benar saja. Ada seorang pria yang seperti terkejut melihat ke arah mereka. Sakura yang marah kini bercampur panik mulai menggerakan tubuhnya naik turun. Air mata mengaliri pipinya karena ia merasa sangat dipermainkan sejak tadi. Ia benar-benar tak berdaya dibuat Sasuke. Walaupun marah dan panik, Sakura menaikturunkan tubuhnya dengan semakin cepat. Sasuke menutup matanya menikmati pijatan dinding kewanitaan Sakura pada senjata kelelakiannya. Ia tahu ia sudah keterlaluan hari ini, tapi hasratnya sudah cukup terpuaskan. Rasa sakit, marah, tak berdaya, semuanya memang tidak menyenangkan, tapi jika itu digabungkan dengan kenikmatan seksual maka hasilnya akan sangat luar biasa. Ia tahu Sakura marah, maka itu selama Sakura bergerak naik turun ia menggenggam erat tangan kekasihnya itu. Ia akan meminta maaf setelah ini dan ia akan berusaha meyakinkan Sakura untuk melakukannya lagi.

Sakura memejamkan matanya dengan nikmat saat ia merasakan kejantanan Sasuke semakin menegang di dalam tubuhnya. Genjutsu sialan Sasuke ini memang bukan isapan jempol, saat Sakura memelankan gerakannya orang-orang di sekeliling mereka seolah menyadari kehadiran mereka berdua, mau tidak mau ia terus menaikturunkan tubuhnya dengan cepat. Takut kalau ketahuan, ini akan sangat memalukan!

"Grrrhh… Sakura…" Sasuke yang sangat menikmati semua gerakan kekasihnya itu sepertinya juga akan sampai pada puncak gairah mereka. Sakura juga tak tahan lagi, mareka sudah sangat dekan pada pelepasan hasrat terpendam mereka.

Pemandangan wajah panik Sakura memberikan hasrat baru pada Sasuke. Ia dapat merasakan kalau sebentar lagi puncak percintaan mereka akan dicapai. Lelaki itu kemudian menggerakkan pinggulnya, membantu menyodok Sakura dari bawah. Kenikmatan tak terkira seolah dirasakan saat kedua oragan intim mereka bertemu dan saling beradu. Tidak peduli pada genjutsu di tengah keramaian itu lagi, keduanya seolah terbius pada hasrat birahi mereka. Semua emosi yang sejak tadi kini menguar tanpa jejak.

"Aaaahhhhhnnn…" masing-masing dari mereka melesakkan kepalanya ke belakang. Tanda bahwa kepuasan itu telah mereka raih. Sakura langsung ambruk di dada bidang sang kekasih. Keramaian tadi sudah hilang dan pemandangan kembali berganti menjadi kamar Sasuke.

"Pantas kau ragu untuk memintaku melakukan ini, Sasuke," kata Sakura yang masih lemas.

"Hn."

"Aku melihat kau yang berbeda tadi," ujar Sakura lagi seolah melupakan kemarahannya.

"Maaf."

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang tak percaya kalau Sasuke mangucapkan kata maaf. Lelaki ini sangat jarang untuk meminta maaf pada siapa pun.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura yang sudah sangat lelah kini tertidur di pelukan kekasihnya. Tenaganya memang sudah terkuras habis-habisan.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis sebelum mengecup puncak kepala Sakura. Lelaki bermata _onyx_ ini membelai sebentar bekas-bekas kemerahan akibat tali yang tercetak pada tubuh kekasihnya. Ia menyeringai puas karena tahu Sakura juga menyukai tahap baru dalam hubungan intim mereka ini. Dan ia sangat yakin Sakura tidak akan menolak jika ia ingin melakukannya lagi.

.

.

.

Fin

A/N:

Nenek dan Mamah, janjinya sudah ditepati oleh anak dan cucu kalian yang manis ini ^^. Maap ya nek, karena baru publish sekarang. WB dan kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu yang membuat fict ini lama dibuplish. Terima kasih untuk semua yang telah membaca sampai sini. Bersediakah memberikan review?


End file.
